Lo que Pasó Después
by Penguinsfan90
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en el episodio "Sin Salida", Skipper y Cabo hablan un poco sobre lo que ocurrió


_**Nota de Autora (N/A) Mi modo shipper se encendió y la necesidad de hacer esto llegó xD**_  
><em><strong>Apuesto a que al menos un "Awww" sí les sacaré y si no…. ¿Pues ya qué?<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Hechos después de "Sin Salida"<p>

Skipper seguía abrazando a su pequeño soldado con ganas de no soltarlo por la felicidad de verlo vivo, no lo podía creer, lo habían buscado un día entero y nada, fueron a la ciudad, y nada, hasta que volvieron a casa, ya con las esperanzas de verlo otra vez destrozadas y ahí estaba, justo ahí, parado, sano…y vivo. Si Skipper hubiera estado solo, al menos un pequeño sollozo de felicidad combinado con tristeza sí hubiera dejado salir.

Cabo seguía abrazando a su líder, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Cuántas veces Skipper había dejado mostrar su lado blando? Muy pocas, y el simple hecho de que él lo haya logrado le dejo ver que Skipper SÍ se preocupaba por él, que no importara cuantas veces Skipper lo abofeteara, él ocupaba un lugar muy especial para Skipper.

Durante el viaje a través del zoológico y la ciudad Skipper se preguntaba qué le pudo haber pasado a su soldado y miles de pensamientos rodeaban su mente "¿Fue algo que le dije o hice? ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? ¿Acaso volverá algún día?" y al poco rato esos pensamientos se convirtieron en "¿Y si algo malo le pasó? ¿Acaso alguien se lo llevo? ¿Acaso un auto…" después de pensar eso el líder sintió aún más urgencia de encontrarlo.

Si había algo que Cabo pensaba cuando estaba en esa máquina no sólo era cómo salir de allí… sino que también llegó a pensar "¿Y si Skipper me reemplaza?" eso era en lo que el soldado pensaba pero estos pensamientos eran interrumpidos cada vez que Mort arruinaba un plan de Cabo para salir de la máquina.

Skipper y Cabo se seguían abrazando, a los pocos segundos se separaron pero Skipper puso sus aletas en los hombros de su soldado  
>-"Cabo ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"<br>-"Bueno Skipper creo que la respuesta te sorprendería  
>-"¿Por qué?"<br>-"Bueno"- Dijo Cabo – "Estuve en una máquina de golosinas"

Skipper se sintió como un estúpido, si hubiera dejado que Rico se detuviera por su botana habría encontrado a Cabo antes y ninguno de los dos hubiera pasado tanta preocupación.

-"¿Máquina de golosinas? ¿Pero cómo?"  
>-"Bien, Mort quería unos quesitos y al intentar ayudarlo todo salió mal y ambos terminamos allí" – Respondió Cabo<br>- "Me alegra que estés bien soldado"-Dijo Skipper dándole una sonrisa cálida a Cabo  
>-"Jeje, yo igual" – Dijo Cabo un poco desanimado<br>-"¿Qué te pasa Cabo?  
>-"Bueno… cuando…cuando estaba en la máquina…yo pensaba que ustedes me iban a olvidar y reemplazar"<br>-¿Por qué haríamos eso?  
>-Bien, recordé cuando tú me dijiste que era no indispensable<p>

Skipper tenía ganas de abofetear a Cabo por lo que estaba diciendo pero después de pensarlo un poco, Cabo tenía razón, él una vez le dijo a Cabo que era no indispensable pero era como una broma, nunca pensó que se lo fuera a tomar en serio

-"Cabo… sí, dije eso pero lo dije como broma, tú nunca fuiste ni serás no indispensable para el equipo ¿qué sería el equipo sin ti? Un completo desastre, permíteme contestar, créeme que sin ti seriamos un montón de bestias, tú eres el que pone ese toque de felicidad e inocencia en el equipo y también el que nos hace reflexionar sobre algunas cosas"

-Aww eso fue muy lindo Skipper  
>-Seguro que lo fue Cabo. Ahora si me permites ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a Rico que prepare un poco de Sushi, debes estar hambriento después de todo este lio<br>-Bastante, Mort no me dejó ni una sola botana  
>-Jaja ¿En serio? ¿Se acabó todo?<br>-Y que lo digas, si hubiera sido una bolsa de botanas de seguro me hubiera comido  
>-Seguro que sí Cabo, seguro que sí<p>

Skipper puso su aleta sobre el hombro de Cabo y ambos caminaron de regreso a casa.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Fea pero al menos lo intenté, perdón si existe algún error de ortografía xD**_

_**Por favor sin malos comentarios =3 **_


End file.
